


Killing Me Softly

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [45]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: All Taeyong wants is just one back hug and nothing more.. unless..





	Killing Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> That Yutae pic gave me reasons to be alive again. :)

Taeyong keeps on sulking and Yuta doesn't understand why. He looks at him again for a millionth times now and the other is just sitting on their bed, watching some cute puppies on Youtube. He shrugs as he goes back to his work, trying so hard to finish it before the deadline.

...but he couldn't when his husband keeps on sighing beside him. Yuta has enough and asks him what's wrong.

"Why are you like that?" Yuta takes a peek from the other's phone. Taeyong didn't give him any answers but he didn't fail to give him some hints on watching videos with couples cuddling. Yuta seems like he didn't get his clues as he goes back again in his work. Taeyong pouts, watching his husband bury himself on his laptop. He huffs from the bed and wears his fluffy cat slippers. He walks to their balcony, feeling lonely all of a sudden.

It's not that Taeyong is into skinship... okay, he does but when it comes to Yuta, not really much. He's not really open if he wants to be cuddled or kissed by the other. Taeyong misses Yuta so much. The other is too busy with his upcoming deadline from work that he couldn't have enough time to spend it with his husband. He did take a few days off but his eyes, hands and brain are all still focused on his project.

He watches his neighbors, Doyoung and Jaehyun being all lovey dovey in front of their house. He can feel the envy running down to his heart as he wish that he could be bold like Doyoung. He choose to ignore them after a second since he doesn't want to know what will happen next between the two of them.

"Yongie?" Taeyong yelps in surprise when sudden arms wraps around his torso. He can feel his blood rushing to his cheeks and his lips curving up to his ears. Only a back hug and it makes Taeyong's heart flutter. "I love you." Those three words are enough to reach out for his husband's hands and hold it tight. He leans on his husband's head, kissing every inch of his beautiful face.

"I love you too.. and I miss you.." Yuta smiles and pulls back from the hug.

"Come with me..." The look from Yuta's eyes makes Taeyong realize what Yuta wants to do.

"But you have a deadline.."

"Work can wait...you're much more important than that.." Yuta pulls Taeyong into heated kiss and continues to do... you know what it is. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it's too short for your liking but at least... I'm back? but it's shitty... im sorry. :(


End file.
